


Safe Magic

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Feels, a lot of hurt a little comfort, arc reactor removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: Transportation magic is safe, should be safe, why should it not be and why isn't it?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	Safe Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start work on something different yesterday but it just did not want to be written! So, I just closed my eyes and wrote what did want to be written and it was, well, this!
> 
> Thanks to Rabentochter for always helping me with tagging (unless I have a gift for you XD) without you I'd be lost ;v;
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tony grabbed at his chest, his breaths coming fast. The world was swimming before his eyes, pain paralyzed him.

He felt himself slip to the ground, his arms no longer holding on, his legs losing strength.

Before he touched the ground though, his companion caught him, lowered him slowly to the ground.

Tony’s vision continued to worsen, and he ended up just closing his eyes, it didn’t help much, so he opened them again trying to  _ see _ – at least let Tony see  _ him_, if nothing else.

He saw – if just barely – worried green eyes, hands hovering over his own, still grasping at his chest. He gasped with pain as the hands touched his own, the pain too high, he couldn’t even scream.

“Anthony!” His companion – it was Loki, he was traveling with Loki, was on the way to another realm with Loki, Loki had told him it would be uncomfortable, would probably leave him nauseous, but it would pass fast, he wouldn’t actually be  _ harmed _ – called out to him, distraught.

Hands that were not his grabbed at his own, pulled them away, and Tony, Tony couldn’t fight against them, only a high whine would leave his lips.

“Anthony,” Loki’s – so, so incredibly pretty – voice repeated his name – the sound was divine despite Tony barely recognizing the sound, his awareness fading, but his name on Loki’s lips, it was wonderful every time – over and over, Loki called out to him. “Anthony, I’m so sorry, this was not meant to happen, this has never happened. Never before, not until now.”

Blinking, Tony tried to clear his eyes a bit, tried to clear his vision, Loki was with him, wasn’t he? How could he think about drifting off when Loki was with him?

“Anthony, I will fix this, please. Stay awake, do you hear me?”

Foreign hands pressed his own back onto his chest, Tony tried to tighten his hold – he tried, but his strength seemingly weakened second by second, holding his hands up a struggle – he had to hold on tight, he had to, why exactly didn’t want to come to his mind, but he knew it was important.

It wasn’t enough though, Tony was barely aware of his hands sliding from his chest, barely aware of them at all, until – until a sort of buzzing feeling traveled through his arms to his hands, the feeling in them suddenly so much more pronounced, the strength back within them. Tony held his hands to his chest, his eyes were barely open the tiniest bit, a warm green surrounded him.

A pressure against his back and he found himself slowly sitting up – when had he laid down? It took Tony to feel another hand against his legs, bending his knees to realize that that was what put pressure on his back. And just when he got used to a feeling, he suddenly felt himself hoisted up, his head falling to the side against a solid warmth – a chest, Loki’s chest.

Tony hummed, this was comfortable, but instead of the content sound leaving him, his throat constricted, and he found himself coughing wetly, a metallic taste spreading through his mouth.

“Shh,” the chest Tony was leaning on moved with the sound, a lullaby lulling Tony further into a slumber – the buzzing feeling was back, in his mouth, moving back through his throat into his lungs and Tony exhaled softly.

“..n’t worry..” Tony closed his eyes, yes, no worries, his pain had faded and he could finally sleep.

“…alright…” Tony once more tried to hum happily – did he succeed? He had no way to tell.

“…promise.”

He was surrounded by blissful green warmth in Loki’s arms, the best conditions to fall asleep with.

***

A soft surface at his back, clothes put on hastily, wrinkles unpleasantly against his skin, his arms at his sides, burrowed into the cloth beneath, a blanket that surely had been pulled up to his chin when he fell asleep, but had gotten displaced more and more with every sleepy move, up to low against his stomach now. And a warmth in his chest, on his chest, a hand, an arm, a body pressed to his side.

With effort, Tony opened his sleep crusted eyes, eager to fall back down, to fall back into slumber.

The hand on his chest was pale, nails painted bright red and yellow – it had been Tony’s idea, had said he felt left out, never represented with his colors, always green and black (he adored those colors, he had only been teasing!) The next day his eyes were greeted by these nails, a little face plate on the thumb and a little blue shining dot on the ring finger.

Not only was that blue little source of light to be found on the ring finger, but also a ring. Made by Tony himself – it had taken a long while until he had created something he could truly give to his love – a golden band and green gem.

It was that hand that now rested upon his chest, feeling so warm, surely the reason he felt warmed throughout his whole body.

Tony’s eyes fell closed once more, he felt good, great actually – all the small pains in his body seem to have disappeared.

The usual constricted feeling of his chest all but gone, he felt like he could breathe – in and out, in and out – deeply for the first time in ages.

He opened his eyes once more and slowly sat up, his perception didn’t change, no small twinge in his shoulder that had been bothering him for a while, nothing at all.

The hand – Loki’s hand – it had fallen from his chest as he moved and Loki drew himself together into himself, hugging his arms to his chest before stretching out again.

Slowly, Tony gripped at the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and above his head slowly as he felt Loki shift on the bed once more, propping himself up with his arm as he lay on his side, silently watching Tony.

Once he had thrown his shirt to the side, Tony’s hands found his chest again, remembering how he’d futilely grabbed at it when he was last awake.

The pain was gone – the pain  _ and _ the reactor.

In the quiet, Tony’s fingers explored the unmarred skin of his chest, no scar, nothing left behind.

Loki spoke up after a few minutes, voice calm and – oh so – soft.

“Something went wrong when I transported us, my magic, it rejected your reactor, left it behind on Midgard. I know you wanted to be awake for it, wanted to eat it yourself to tell me the taste is not as great as I have made it out to be for you but I did not say that you could only consume one. If you still want to experience it, make it feel real, there is another apple waiting for you and I promise you, my love, it  _ is _ the best apple you will ever taste.”

Tony smiled as he turned and looked toward Loki. “And I’m telling you that no apple will taste good to me, darling, because – I’ve already told you a million times – I do not like apples, at all.”

Loki grinned and opened his mouth to surely respond in some kind, but Tony intercepted him before he could voice his thoughts.

“But just this once, I think it would be nice to have an apple twice – to be extra safe and make it feel real.”

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was supposed to be an MCD piece, but a bit into it I asked a bot to tell me to either continue or to stop it and the bot said to stop it, so I shifted my gears and turned it into a happy ending instead! :D


End file.
